Breaking the Bullies
by Creeply
Summary: Hank and Hawk watch in awe as Lincoln services QT, Carlotta and Rita. Lemon, one shot. Read and review.


**Remember to read and review, if not this story then one of my others. Would greatly appreciate it. Anyways hope that this is not too long, or too short. Enjoy.**

Lincoln Loud was a complete fucking pimp and he knew it. He was currently walking through the park with two of his favorite girls hanging on either of his arms. He loved the jeloaus looks that people would throw his way as he and Carlotta wandered through the park. He also had his newest conquest. She had a super long and complicated name, but she shortened it for his benefit to just QT.

Both girls were possibly the thickest young women in town. They had ass cheeks that could rival his mothers for size, shape and sheer bounciness. And they loved to flaunt it by wearing clothes that were very revealing. Or very short, or very tight. Or like today a mixture of all three. Carlotta had on a pair of jean shorts that rode up her ass crack, no underwear, she liked the feeling of going commando. She was also wearing a pink crop top that showed off just the hint of nipple peaking out.

QT had a tight yellow skirt on with a black thong underneath that you could obviously see through the sheer soft fabric. And a tight black crop top, her large super long nipples were poking out of the sheer fabric. She had no shame though, she loved all of the attention that she was getting from the boys and men and women that they passed. They would pause and stare at the two beautiful women who were walking with their arms wrapped around the white headed boy.

Two boys saw this and were practically fuming with rage. They looked very similar to each other. Big, dumb, and with stupid hair cuts, and also built like a couple of hockey players. They were both watching as the little punk who had humiliated the two of them time after time just strolled through the park as if he owned the place. His hands placed so that his fingers would touch their tantalizing little tails.

Hank was especially angry, after all QT was his ex. He had to of course struggle to pronounce her entire name. So now when he learned that this little punk had not just one but two super hot chicks and he never really seemed to have to do anything to prove to them how masculine or cool he was...it just rubbed the two guys the wrong way.

They could definitely kick his ass, but he was always with someone, or out in public or near an authority figure that would utterly kick the two young men's asses. So they could only sit and stew and watch as the dude more or less strutted around the entire town with a beautiful women on either arm.

QT noticed the two jocks skulking in the shadows and giving her beloved lover the stink eye. She paused for a second and gripped Lincoln's head and tilted it upwards, no matter how old he got he was still shorter then her. Then again she was almost in her thirties so she was still pretty tall. She brought their lips together and kissed him long and hard, making sure to use her tongue and pinch his ass a little. His hands untangled themselves from Carlotta's and moved around to pinch and cup QT's large thick assists. QT opened an eye and looked over at where the two boys were standing underneath a nearby tree watching with a couple of shocked expressions on their faces.

"No fucking way." Hawk said in annoyance before he moved forward cracking his knuckles.  
"Chill. We are going to bring that loser down. But we need to outthink him. IF we get caught out here then we are toast." His companion stopped him with a grab to his shoulder.

Hawk looked at the two people slobber over each other as Carlotta patiently waited shifting from one foot to the other. Her large ass cheeks practically spilling out of her shorts. They would look better off of her.

"Okay then...What's the plan? What do you have in mind?" Hank leaned into his fiends ear and whispered aggressively. Hawk grinned then chuckled. The two boys scampered off towards the Loud house. They knew just where it was. You would have to be deaf to not know, after all there was plenty of shouting and screaming and carrying on in there all the time.

No one even knew the half of it, sex was a common thing in that house, not once or even twice a night but on average eight to nine times every twenty four hours. After all Lincoln was a sexual dynamo and every one else in his house was pretty similar to him in tastes. The two malicious boys arrived at the house and ducked down into the bushes. They just had to be cautious and smart about all of this, and no one was smarter then the two of them. They would be able to do just about anything if they put there heads to it.

And this was probably the most ingenious plan that the two steroid filled creeps could think of. Wait outside the house and when they were sure that no one was around jump out and kick the shit out of Lincoln and show the girls what the hell a real man would look like. They had about eight inches worth of cock between them, and damn proud of it. They could give any girl a good orgasm, and if she didn't cum then she was a filthy liar! They just had to show those two uptight stuck up bitches what a real man would feel like.

They heard something happening behind them in the house. The two exchanged glances before looking in through the window. Standing before them was probably the sexiest woman that they had ever seen. Large succulent breasts that had given milk to over a dozen children and a good many lovers, hips that were practically elastic, and a nice large tightly toned ass that was simultaneously the size of a couple of beach balls shoved into her exercise shorts. She had on a white tank top that was pushed out to a lewd degree from her ample breasts, her large womanly hips were practically spilling out of tight baby blue exercise shorts that seemed to be more like the pants that Carlotta had been wearing while out in the park, and she had a couple of sweat bands on. Her short blonde hair was in a tight little ponytail.

The two boys looked at each other and then back to the woman as she turned on the television set and began to follow the actions of the people on the screens. She just moved and jumped and squatted and bounced across the room. Then she got into a deep squat and actually began to twerk, her large big booty butt began to bounce across the room. It seemed to be made out of jello. She was the sexiest little breeding cow that the two boys had ever seen.

They licked their lips and then began to whisper.  
"Bro we need her. Let's take her with us when we leave after fucking those other two girls into oblivion and beating the shit out of that little white headed weirdo."  
"Bro I am so down." Hawk replied. Of course they would probably only be able to fuck her once each before they got too tired or bored to do anything else. But they wouldn't be able to tell each other that. That would be so unmanly. They would just pretend otherwise. And of course hope for the best. That they might be able to manage to produce more then two drops of cum between the two of them.

"We should get her now while the getting is good then. Get her all warmed up for when loser shows up and we really kick his ass." The two boys snuck towards the front door chortling to each other. They reached the doorknob and began to turn. Already shedding their clothes so that they were in their underwear.  
"Should we wait for them to get any further?" A voice asked from behind. The two boys paused, a shudder running down their spines.  
"Nah, let's just beat the shit out of them now." A loud smack resounded and the two boys fainted from a blow to the back of their heads.

Hank and Hawk woke up maybe thirty minutes later chained upside down in an empty garage. They were upside down with their tiny worm like cocks hanging between their legs. They were gagged and could only look between themselves in horror. They were also gagged.

In front of them sitting on a chair with his legs spread and his hot mother sucking his impressive eighteen inch cock as thick as an extra large salami down her throat was Lincoln Loud. He had QT sitting beside him on the arm of the chair, her dripping wet pussy right at finger level for him to do with as he pleased. He just gradually ran his fingertips up and down the outside of her pussy, keeping her nice and aroused and ready to go at any given second. Sucking on his right testicle was Carlotta, she had her eyes rolled all the way back in her head and she was really going to town on the testicle.

The four of them were naked as Hank and Hawk and admiring the two boys naked forms unabashedly. Lincoln looked them in the eyes and grinned before snapping his fingers to get his whores attention. The three women looked at him and then towards the two boys hanging upside down in their garage. The three instantly broke into fits of laughter.

Those cocks were pathetic! Just puny! Absolutely ridiculous!

"My mom heard you from the window. And Carlotta thought that you two pussies might try something when we saw you leave the park. So we went home and lo and behold there were a couple of naked weirdos on my front porch. So I thought what better way to teach you a lesson then by showing you how good of a fucker I am and how inferior you two are. And why it just makes sense that I should have these three while you two will have to pay a really cheap prostitute to even be seen in public with you." Lincoln finished with a smile and slapped QT's ass making her giggle and slide up off of the chairs now soaked arm.

She bent over alluringly and took his right nut into her mouth. The three women went back to sharing the extra large cock that would have looked more in place on a horse or a whale. But it also looked good swinging between his legs.

Lincoln leaned back and smiled. The two creeps were swinging back and forth shouting angrily at Lincoln as he just relaxed and allowed his mothers experienced mouth really work on him. She knew the insides and outs of his cock, she could probably suck the paint off of the wall. Her mouth was like a suction tube.

Carlotta giggled like mad as she continued to roll his balls in her mouth, she stole her tongue over along the underside of his cock and shaft and balls so that her tongue would tickle at QT's mouth and lips, the thick girl would reach her own tongue out tentatively to play with the latin beauties. The three women thick hips and long luscious legs splayed out on display for the angry boys.

They were actually getting turned on by it, by seeing the women service this superior man. The two cuckolds could only swing back and forth with their puny erections, as large as pinkies slapped against them. Their cocks just slapped at their bare legs and Lincoln leaned his head back and let out great big belly laughs. The two boys were so hopeless and pathetic, he was the ultimate male, he could do whatever he pleased. He could fuck these girls, or his own mother or whoever! He was like a God.

He grinned as he blew his load into his mothers mouth. She gulped down as much as she could, she had to gargle it down, gallon after gallon of thick white spunk filled cum. It tasted like protein and pineapples. She pulled away with her mouth overflowing with the thick white sticky substance. She gasped as Carlotta switched her attention from Lincoln's balls to Rita's lips. She shover her tongue down the older more mature women throat and began to scoop out the cum and swallow it for herself. QT pushed Carlotta away and kissed both women on the lips, the cum stuck to their lips and made a spiderweb of cum. They then switched to Rita's erect lactating nipples and sucked at the mixture of cum and milk dribbling out.

QT pulled away and licked desperately at Lincoln's still erect member, it was damp with his cum still coming out of his slit. She was addicted to it and groaned in joy and pleasure as his deep earthy taste filled her mouth. He tasted delicious. She wanted his taste to permantely be ingrained on her tongue.

She looked up at him, blushing heavily and whimpered in joy.  
"Praise it, and tell me about theirs." QT giggled happily before turning around to gaze at the two pathetic boys watching her jiggling ass cheeks.  
"Those two freaks? They are pathetic little perverts with cocks the size of a babies penise. I doubt that they ever had an orgasm and if they did it probably tasted like crap! Your cock oh God your cock it is the cock of a superhero, of a god, this is a cock that could repopulate a world. And it is so veiny and unashamed! I love the taste of your cum and your mothers mouth and spit sliding up and down your masterful monster cock the size of an arm! I love this cock! I would marry this cock!"  
"No fair! I want to marry his cock!" Carlotta complained stomping her foot and then licking at Rita's milky breast even harder. Her milk was so good, it was like...well it tasted like home. Like the milk that her mother gave her. Carlotta cooed lovingly against the large nipple in her mouth. She wanted to live here with this beautiful women and let her do whatever she wished. But most of all she wanted Lincoln's large cock to utterly destroy her fragile twitching pussy that begged for his entrance.

The three girls turned to look at the pathetic boys as they struggled with their chains. They were desperate to rub their cocks against something, anything in order to get their rocks off. After all they had not fucked anything for a while. As in ever. So they were desperate. And here this white headed stud had three beautiful fucking women to fuck at his leisure and they were arguing over his monster cock.

"How about Carlotta goes first?" Lincoln suggested as he spread his legs and exposed his cock. The hot chick giggled and squealed as the two other women grabbed her beneath her knees and her ass and picked her up before depositing her on Lincoln's lap, his cock expertly sliding into her grinned he couldn't wait to cream pie this slut. She began to bounce up and down giving him an epic show. Her pussy gripped his cock eagerly.

She groaned, her lips opening and her eyes widening. She felt QT meet her lips with her own. They began to sloppily make out, their tongues battling for dominance as they began to swap spit. Their pussies desperate for some sort of stimulation. Rita moved to the wall and picked up an extra large pink double sided dildo. She slipped it into herself and moved behind QT who was on her knees, her hands on Lincoln's knees as she wrapped her arms around Carlotta. She stiffened as she felt the dildo that was shaped like Lincoln's touch her puckered asshole. Then she felt the un-lubed dick slide in to the hilt. She screeched and felt her breasts get roughly squeezed and fondled by the MILF.

Rita groaned and looked into the mirrors that ran the entire back of the wall. It was for her pleasure as well as to watch those two losers writhe in agony. All they could do was watch the sweaty orgy commence as Lincoln remorselessly fucked Carlotta who had disappeared into a haze of lust. Her mind gone, the only thought was that of cocks, the big throbbing ones that made her smell like them, the kind that marked her as theirs.

Carlotta began to screech as QT continued to buck her hips against Rita's extra large cock. It was made of plastic and was totally ruining her asshole. But the pleasure that it was producing for her was just too much!

The three women began to orgasm and thrash against each other and shout out in joy.

Then Lincoln did the inconceivable. He pulled out and forced Carlotta to her knees with the other two on the floor. They all sat up eagerly like dogs obeying their master.

"Face them." He ordered as he absentmindedly stroked his cock. He moved behind each one and gave their ample booties a firm spank to remind them who was in charge. Plus he liked to watch the sweaty oily ripples that came from a good spank.

He finally paused in front of Rita. He gripped his shaft and smiled as the two boys watched in amazement as he entered his mother and grinned triumphantly. Her pussy was his. She had made him and now he had taken her as his own. It was the circle of life. She was his's mind body and soul and most importantly pussy.

Rita screeched happily as her son began to fuck her crazily. He treated her like breeding cattle. His hands unfortunately were not on her hips but instead gripping each of the younger women pussies and putting them through their paces. He was a good loving master. He reminded them who was in charge. Lincoln smiled. He loved the soft pillowy feeling of his mothers pussy. QT was wet and slippery, Carlotta's was nice and tight, but his mother was nice and soft. He removed himself and moved to QT and began to fuck her, she grinned at the two perverts as this actual man showed them how to actually get fucked.

"Yeah you like that right you little slut? You like this cock?"  
"Oh Lincoln! This is the greatest cock in the world!" She shouted and orgasmed. It was too much for Lincoln he pulled out and jerked his cock once, his hand did not even fit around it, he had to use two and even then it barely fit. He splattered across the three women as they shrieked and giggled and licked at his cum. It went so far as to splatter the two tied up boys who whined and shivered in disgust. The three women enjoyed their baths until Lincoln cleared his throat.

"I did only cum twice." They nodded understanding their faces turning serious. He needed to orgasm at least eight times in a row before going soft.

Four hours later Hank and Hawk limped from the garage covered in cum splatters and softly whimpering to each other. Lincoln and his women lay in a sticky pile of gooey cum as they drifted off to sleep, exhausted and triumphant smiles on their faces.

 **That was that, hope you all enjoyed. Remember to read and review, if not this story then one of my other ones.**


End file.
